


Camp Camp Oneshots!! (xReader!)

by VinisGone



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Fluff and Smut, Fun times for all, Multi, Violence, ive been meaning to do this for a while, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinisGone/pseuds/VinisGone
Summary: REQUEST BOX IS CLOSED‼️Going on a bit of a hiatus!It's been a while since I've written and I decided to do something a little different! I'm creating a whole book of YOUR requests!Things I can include!•SFW•Character x Reader•Certain AUs (Ex. Max is older AU)Things I cannot include!•NSFW•Vore (or weird fetish stuff for that matter)•Character x Character•Certain AUs (Ex. Furry/Neko AU)That's about it! I'm ready to hear what you want to offer!





	1. Inbox Below!

Comment below!!  
Let's get started!

I promise not to do many of these author note chapters but we kind of need one in the beginning to get things rolling!

If I don't pick your request I either haven't gotten to it yet or I will reply if I'm not comfortable with doing it and you can make some changes! I doubt that will happen though, I like a lot of creative ideas.

So gettttttt ready campers and leave your requests in the comments below! I'll be sure to hop right in!

❗️Vin


	2. Example: Generic (David x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Generic David x Reader!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the layout of how the chapters will roll^^
> 
> So I'm going to write a quick drabble of a generic David x Reader so you can check out my writing style and see if you wanna drop a request!

A warm hand was placed on my shoulder from behind and squeezed me with a comforting hold. I smiled, knowing that only one person in this camp was friendly enough for human contact.

"I'm so proud of how you led the activities this afternoon! You really were the right co-counselor to pick after all!"

The bubbly voice complimenting me only got me to smile wider. "It was nothing." I brushed off his comment, making it seem as if wrangling ten dysfunctional kids into enjoying an afternoon of swimming in Lake Lilac was easy.

Almost every five minutes, one kid would be drowning another or burying another alive in the sand, so relaxation wasn't an option.

-But it was worth it just to hear David say those words.

Behind me, David took a deep breath of the crisp mountain air and audibly let it out through his mouth. "Today feels like a special day, doesn't it?" He asked.

I shrugged. This particular day didn't feel any different from the next, nor would it from the future. "What makes it so special?" I questioned.

David's hand slipped from my shoulder and he placed both his fists on his hip. For a second, he looked a bit taken back by my question, as if he didn't have a direct answer.

"Oh-" He began. "I had something planned for tonight."  
"Like another activity?"

It may have just been the sunlight from golden hour playing tricks on my eyes, but David's face looked a bit flushed. "No, not that. Nevermind." He said.

I spun around to face him with a blank look on my face. "David? Is everything okay?" I asked. He chuckled, closing his eyes and showing me a big, toothy smile. "I'll-" He paused again. "I'll tell you later tonight."

Now I was really worried. Recently, David had been acting more hesitant by the day. However, he was fine talking to both the campers and Gwen, but when he spoke to me his tongue would trip over his words.

I didn't want to assume anything.

David took a deep breath once more, snapping me away from thoughts. "Look, I trust you to wrap up activities tonight."  
"You what-"  
"Just meet me in the mess hall when you're done. I want to thank you for being such a big help around camp."

I smiled to him, giving him the cheesy Camp Campbell salute. He excitedly mimicked me before leaving me alone with the campers. He trusted me with them? That's a loaded responsibility.

I turned my head back to face the campers, and mentally prepared myself to get everyone ready for the showers, then for bed. I wasn't sure I would even want to see David after such a big task.

Nevertheless, I did it anyway.

The campers were all in their tents, loud as they could be, just like every other night. I walked to the mess hall, lazily gripping the handle and barely mustering enough strength to pull it open.

But when I did, there he was. David was sitting at one of the tables with a candle between the two seats, and a small vase with a single lilac in it. My body heated up a bit at the scene, and even tensed up more when David beckoned me to the seat across from him.

Finding the willpower, I forced my legs to bring me to the chair and sit comfortably down, feet flat on the floor, hands in my lap.

"So, whats all this about?" I asked, picking up a hand to gesture to the setting between us. David smiled warmly.

"Well to put it short, I wanted to just thank you for being one of the biggest helpers around here. It's not everyday we get a counselor who's actually willing to work around here!"

I grinned from the praise and let out a sigh through said grin. "It's the least I could do. I mean hey, it's what the job actually calls for, isn't it?" I asked.

We both chuckled under our breaths. But then, David cleared his throat. The dim candlelight between us was enough to reflect off his emerald green eyes, making their shine prominent and frankly beautiful.

My heart skipped a beat when he made eye contact with me. His facial expression read like he was about to confess.

"I just wanted to have a chance to talk to you alone. No campers, no Quartermaster, not even Gwen."

I placed my hands on the edge of the table and held it firmly. David rubbed his arm and gave me a half smile.

Suddenly, that smile faded into a much more serious look. "I really appreciate you. And I know summer can't last forever and I'm-" He stopped for a second to regroup his thoughts.

"We might not see each other again besides keeping in touch over phone. I'm not sure if I'm ready to let you go."

My heart pounded against my rib cage as he spoke. My immediate thought was to comfort him. Why would he think so far in the future?

"David, we still have a whole other month! Plenty of time together!"

David shook his head slightly, the red tuffs of hair swinging side to side. "Time goes by fast."

He looked down, ashamed. "I didn't want to end the mood like this tonight. It was meant to just be happy for you."

I stood up from my seat and walked around the table, his eyes following me the whole way.

I sat down on the bench next to him just inches away. Placing a hand on his knee, and the other on my heart, I smiled to him.

"I promise to visit you once camp ends. And guess what? I don't plan on leaving this place any time soon!"

David perked up. "You're saying you'll come back next year?"

I nodded.

David's cheeks gained that rosy color as his signature ear to ear grin came back. "That's- No one has ever come back for a second year!" He said. I shrugged. "The food is bad, the place is dirty, and the kids are a nightmare. But it is kind of like a home away from home."

Without warning, David lurched forward and swung his skinny arms around me, yanking me into his body for a tight hug. David was so small that this amount of strength was uncalled for.

I snickered nonetheless and wrapped my arms around him back, tightening the hug even more.

"Don't worry David." I said, rubbing my hand up and down his back.

"I'm not gonna leave you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this was a short drabble of a generic David x reader and I intend on making actual requests about twice as long as this!
> 
> Words: 1156
> 
> Thanks for reading!!  
> ‼️Vin


	3. Pregnant (David/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The delivery and aftermath in the emergency room!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @Emm! (Sorry I wasn’t too sure how to go about mpreg so I made the reader gender neutral, I hope it’s okay! D: )
> 
> Words: 746

“Congrats! It’s a beautiful baby girl!”

As soon as the words left the doctor’s mouth, David’s eyes welled up with water faster than a flash flood. I on the other hand, had my head back against the pillow, breathing as calmly as I could.

Childbirth really isn’t a joke.

David was squeezing my hand harder than I was to his, and his lips were pulled into an ear to ear grin, bottom lip between his teeth. I let my eyes shut, just gently coming back to Earth after delivering a baby after nine whole months of care.

David was there with me through thick and thin.

When I would get moody or nervous about the delivery, he would calm me. Stroking his fingers through my short hair and singing old camp songs he used to recite during the summer to his campers.

Immediately it would take me back and relax me to the point of where I could fall asleep. And the last image I would see before drifting off, was David smiling tranquilly over me.

My eyes opened in the emergency room. I must have spaced out for a moment, for David was now holding a little pink blanket.

I sat up with great haste, considering my back ached with every move. My groan of pain alerted David, who rushed over. “Whoa whoa, you think you’re ready to sit up yet?” He asked, cradling the newborn in his lanky arms.

“Yeah.” I plainly answered, closing my eyes for a second to get rid of the mental tension in my body.

“Well then,“ David began, “I suppose you want to see the newest addition to the family?” He asked, his voice creaking with excitement.

I looked at him with a ‘is that really a question’ smile, and he happily handed the pink bundle over to me. The weight of the baby rested in my arms, and I really felt like a parent then. My eyes suddenly began to tear up.

David walked over to the side of the bed and rested his two large hands on my shoulders, gently rubbing them. He looked down at the baby and reached over me to pull at a part of the blanket that covered her mouth.

Her chubby cheeks popped out of hiding, and it was then I began to cry. David was alarmed and threatened to get the doctor, but I was persistent in telling him the tears were from nothing but joy.

Relieved, he sat on the hospital bed by my legs and placed a hand on one of them, which was still beneath the covers.

“Listen, I’m so proud of you.”

My head popped up and my tear-stained eyes made contact with his. “There’s no one else I’d rather be with through this time.”

David’s voice was less bubbly and was in a more serious tone.

“You’ve really pushed through this whole journey like a real trooper, and I’m so happy we’re all healthy in the end.”

I choked on a laugh. “You sound like a camp counselor congratulating me on a hike we just finished.” I said, getting him to snicker in response.

“Well, what can I say? Maybe our little addition will be a camper herself one day- Or a counselor!!” David’s face went back to the normal jovial look.

I laughed and heard a noise from under me. I looked down to see the baby cough and smile. My heart skipped a beat and I’m sure David’s did too, for he was star struck.

“Did you hear that?” I asked.  
“You bet your bottom dollar I did!”

He and I laughed. In the process, David scooted closer to me on the bed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I felt exhausted from the emotions I had just rocketed through, so I rested my head on his shoulder.

I wish I could have stayed in this position forever.

David and I really were a family now.


	4. City Dinner (Gwen x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen takes you away from the camp for a night out in the city!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @carsenlizabeth!

“Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Gwen motioned towards the cabin door, and I placed my magazine down to look at it. “What are you talking about?” I asked.

She took her legs off the table which were previously propped up and made a face like what I just said was insanity.

“I’m saying let’s leave! Get into town, y’know? Use those well deserved vacation days.” She urged. I laughed a little and cocked an eyebrow. “Won’t David need our help for evening activities?”

“David can suck a fat one. Let’s just spend some girl time together, you and me.” She said, standing up. I wasn’t one to say no, so I didn’t.

I closed my magazine and put it down on the counter, standing up to take her hand.

She led me outside the cabin to where we saw David strung to a tree, completely immobile. “Oh thank gosh! My two super duper reliable co-counselors!” He said, a nervous twitch in his eye.

“I could really use some help with the campers right now, Max and Nikki have kind of- haha- overthrown part of the camp-“

“Listen David,” Gwen interrupted, “We were kind of gonna go into town to get away from-“ She motioned to his body. “-all this.”

David’s smiled melted into a frown quicker than I have ever seen. “B-But wait!”

“Sorry David, can’t hear you.” Gwen said, turning back to grin at me. I halfway smiled. We ignored David’s pleads for help on the way to her car.

She got in and started revving up the engine, getting me to laugh. Gwen really was a character when you were alone with her.

“You ready to see what this used, beaten up puppy can do?” She asked. I put my elbow on the dash and gave her a sultry look. “What can it do, Gwen?”

“Go dangerous under the speed limit, that’s what.” She said, hitting the gas pedal.

I watched the camp fade into the distance, then leaned back in my seat. “So, what d’ya got planned for tonight?” I asked.

“Ah nothing really.” She said, a grin behind her words. “I was just gonna take a lovely lady into the city and get away from dirt, bugs, kids, and David.”

I laughed when she mentioned David.

“And dinner. I was gonna take you to dinner too.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, one of those revolving sky-rise restaurants that overlooks the city.”  
“With our paycheck?”

She shrugged and readjusted her fingers on the steering wheel. “Been saving up for a while. I think it’s time we treat ourselves.”

I looked out the window to see the passing trees clear out to view the city. My mind raced with thoughts of tonight, and I could have sworn my cheeks heated up the slightest bit.

“Gwen, I think my seat warmer is on.”  
“Whoops! Sorry.”

[][][][][]

Gwen managed to find a parking spot and paid for the meter. She then eagerly took my hand and pulled me across the sidewalk into a building.

We climbed in the elevator and rose to the top, stepping out into a large, circular restaurant. A waiter was quick to find us a booth and we happily sat across from each other.

He placed out the menus and two glasses, filling them to the brim with ice water.

“I’m thinking of getting steak.” She said. I scanned over the menu and furrowed my eyebrows. “I’m thinking of getting everything.” I commented, taking a sip of my water.

“I’m thinking of getting you.”

I choked and swallowed abruptly, making Gwen honk in laughter.

The waiter came back in a short amount of time and we ordered.

He left, and when I turned to look at Gwen she had both elbows on the table with her cheeks resting in her fists. She was staring at me with half-opened eyes.

“What?” I asked, feeling my face heat up by the second. “Oh nothing. Just watching the golden hour do it’s magic on your pretty face.”

“Gwen!” I whisper-shouted.  
“What, getting embarrassed?”  
“Yeah!” I said, a nervous grin crawling up my face.

Gwen chuckled and leaned back in the booth. “Really, you are looking nice tonight.” She said, crossing her arms in the action. I grinned bashfully. “You too.”

Gwen and I talked about everything whilst we waiting for our meal. From camp, to future career choices, even past relationships.

Every time we talked, I felt closer to her.

The waiter came with two hot steaks, placing them down in front of us.

“This better be the best tasting forty dollars I ever spent!” She whispered once the waiter had left. I agreed and cut a piece.

Amazing.

This night was going beautifully, strange for a couple of miss class people like us.

We didn’t talk much when we were eating, for the food was too divine to interrupt.

Sadly, we devoured our meals in a matter of minutes, paid the check, and went outside to view the city from the balcony.

The city lights twinkled from every which way. Gwen’s expression relaxed as we watched the world revolve below us. “Thanks for tonight, Gwen.” I said.

“Anytim-“  
“No, really.” I interrupted. “You are one in a million. I had so much fun, and I did really need to get away from the camp.”

I looked up at her to see her face was tinted red from my compliment. “Oh yeah- No problem.” She tripped on her words, looking back over the balcony.

I scooted closer to her, purposely hitting our hips together. She looked down at me and smiled.

Her face looked so gorgeous in the evening sun that I couldn’t help myself. With no warning whatsoever, I held onto her forearm and leaned up to press my lips against hers.

With no time at all she kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my waist.

We both pulled away just to look at each other. Gwen then opened her mouth to speak. “David can wait a little longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1008


	5. Stargazing (Space Kid x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space Kid wakes you up to show you something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @spacemaxiscanon!

“Hey! Wake up wake up!”

A muted voice above me shook me awake. My eyes peeled open and squinted to adjust to the strange alien figure standing beside my tent’s bed.

Coming to realize it was Space Kid, I sat up in a heartbeat. “Space Kid!” I snapped. “What are you doing in my tent? And it’s like-“ I quickly found my alarm clock to check the time.

“Eleven o’clock!”

Space Kid kept his signature smile on his face as he lifted his small shoulders to shrug. “The stars are out and I wanted to watch them with you.”

I pinched the bridge of my nose. “The stars are out every night, Space Kid. And there’s not much to watch, really.”

Space Kid dug his heel into the dirt floor. “I know...” He began. “But I feel like something cool will happen tonight and I need a buddy to seeeee it! Please?”

I craned my head over to make eye contact with him. His hazel eyes twinkling with plead under the moonlight that shown down through the open zipper of my tent. I looked over at my tent mate, Nerris, who was sound asleep.

“Okay okay, fine, but be quieter.” I told him, holding a finger to my lips. Space Kid excitedly solutes me and grabbed my wrist, eagerly trying to pull me out of bed.

My socks hit the ground and as I was putting my shoes on, Space Kid was eagerly jumping around like a pet dog that was promised a walk.

We were out of the tent not even a second after I tied my shoelaces. Space Kid was walking a few paces in front of me, swinging his arms jovially as he lead me.

“So where are we going?” I asked, peering up at the sky to see if what he was talking about was really all that. It wasn’t. Just a bunch of stars like every other night.

“The best viewing area ever!” He chimed, not even turning around to look at me.

Space Kid led us down to the dock and happily plopped down on the edge, his little legs dangling over the side of the dock.

Despite just having put my shoes on, I took them off, set them aside and followed his actions.

We sat there, staring up at the sky. My mouth opened to let out a lion of a yawn and I rubbed my sleepy eyes. “What am I supposed to be looking at here?” I asked.

Space Kid kept smiling upright and pointed to the sky. “The stars?” I questioned. “Yeah! It’s gonna be amazing.”

I cocked an eyebrow. “You’re talking about going to space, right?”  
“Oh no, not right now I’m not.”

Beyond confused, I laid back against the dock to make it easier on my neck to state upwards. A star would twinkle here and there, but nothing extraordinary was taking place. Maybe I could just doze off without him knowing.

My eyes shut softly.

“Ooh oh! Look!”

Hearing his excited voice got me to snap my eyes open and stare up. Nothing. “Space Kid what are you talking about!”

“Keep looking! I swear you’ll see it!”

I slapped my palms down onto my thighs and stared up. I narrowed my eyes. “What’s that little red star?” I asked, pointing just above the tree line.

“Oh that? That’s Mars.” He replied. My shoulders relaxed. “Wow, really?” I asked, becoming just a little intrigued. Space Kid violently nodded his head. “And the big star just below the moon over there is Jupiter.”

I looked where he was talking, and uttered a small ‘wow’ under my breath. “They seem so... close.” I said, lifting my arm up to squish Jupiter between my fingers.

Space Kid laughed. “Jupiter is actually five hundred eighty eight kilometers from us. And Mars is about fifty four.”

I smiled, hearing him talk. “You sure know a lot about space.” I said. He shrugged his shoulders. “Since I’m going there one day I kind of have to, right?”

He was so sure of himself.

I looked down at the water and kicked my feet, watching the small fish swim in circles. 

“Oh! There’s another one!”

I whipped my head up to the stars. “What?!”  
“Aw, you just missed it!”

I made a frustrated noise. “Space Kid just tell me what I’m supposed to be looking at!”

Space Kid turned to look at me, the light reflecting off his helmet was making me be able to see my reflection in the slightest. “You have to relax!” He said.

“Just look up, trust me.” He put his hands up in a defensive way, and I did as I was told.

My eyes kept wandering to Mars and Jupiter, I was just too amazed by them.

“Okay okay, look.” Space Kid’s muffled voice told me. I looked towards the center of the sky, and for half a second, a star zipped past the sky, then disappeared.

My mouth hung open. “Whoa! Did you see that?!” I said, standing up on the dock. Space Kid nodded. “That’s why I brought you out here. I wanted you to see that.”

I held the side of my head, still in awe. “Look! There just went another one!” I exclaimed.

After the initial excitement, I sat back down next to him and watched the sky peacefully. I wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but I didn’t care one bit.

My eyes got droopy from all the relaxation, and I leaned over to rest my head on the dome that covered Space Kid’s.

“Thanks for bringing me out here.” I said, darting my eyes over to him. Space Kid was looking at me, a small smile taking over his cheeks.

“Maybe when I go to space I’ll take you with me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 978


	6. Max’s Girlfriend (Max x Female Reader + Dadvid!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has a night out with his girlfriend and teases David about it when he gets home. (Max is of age and so are you!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @KeeKee!

“Tonight was fun.” I plainly spoke, kicking my feet back and forth over the water of the city dock. Max twiddled with a cigarette between his fingers and placed it between his teeth, huffing a puff of smoke and blowing it out.

“Yeah.” He agreed. “Would have been better if that fucking idiot waitress got your order right.”

I snickered at his comment, then assured him I was okay with what I got instead. Max tended to be defensive over me when something didn’t go as planned, and I couldn’t love it more.

Max’s jade-green eyes peered up at the sea line to watch ships slowly steam forward. I focused on them two before a gust of chill wind overtook my sleeves shoulders, sending a visible shiver through me.

Without a moment to spare, a warm hand wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me closer to Max. His fingers elicited a chuckle out of me when he danced them up and down my upper arm.

I laid my head down on his shoulder, accompanied by the soft fabric of his signature blue hoodie. I couldn’t help but peek up at him.

Max raised a hand to scratch the scruff on his chin, then caught sight of me. He grinned with the cigarette still between his lips. “Keep looking at me like that and I might have to do something about it.” He spoke in a way that excited me.

When Max made “threats” like that, I could never tell if they were legit or just a silly innuendo.

Either way, it was fun to play the guessing game.

For now I was just in the mood to sit and watch with him. The air was silent apart from the occasional ship horn.

Max took the almost finished cigarette from his mouth and extinguished it on the concrete next to him. He took a large breath and relaxed, then stiffened.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, picking my head up to look at him. Max furrowed his eyebrows and dug into the pocket of his jeans. “Got a text.”

He unlocked his phone, the screen light illuminating his face. When I watched his expression drop to a bitchface, I became curious.

“Who’s it from?” I asked, scooting closer so our bodies were fully pressed against each other.

“David.” He muttered. “He wants me home by eleven.”

I glanced up at the clock on his phone to see it was just shy of ten-thirty. “We’ve got some time before we need to catch the bus!” I tried to cheer his spirit.

While stuffing the phone back in his pocket, he grinned deviously. “Yeah, enough time for me to do this.” He said, turning his body to face me.

He reached and grabbed my wrist with one hand and snaked the other around the small of my back, arching it into him. Max’s lips ghosted over my skin before pressing them against my lips fully.

I was taken back by the quick gesture. It was conmen for Max to act like this out of the blue, but it surprised me every time. I focused my eyes on his, which were glued shut.

I did the same, and the kiss because one hundred times better. He opened his lips slightly just to close them again against my bottom lip.

Meanwhile his hands were slowly tightening around me. I placed my arm hand over his shoulder, draping it around his neck.

He grinned into the kiss for a split second before turning back to his normal, serious state.

Just as I was about to lead my free hand down his chest, the warmth of another body vanished.

Max pulled away and yanked his phone out angrily, to see David had asked him to be home at ten-forty five now.

“I hate this fucking man. He never grows up.” Max growled, shoving the phone back where it came from. “Isn’t he in his early thirties?”

Max stood up and pinched the bridge of his nose for a second before offering a hand to help me up.

“Yeah, but he’s still a camp counselor for the summers and acts happy all the time.”  
“That doesn’t sound too bad.”  
“Trust me, if you live with him you’ll think differently.”

I took the hand he offered and he hoisted me up, quickly bringing our lower bodies together and grinning at me like the Cheshire Cat.

“What?!” I stammered, flustered by his actions tonight. Max leaned forward to place another kiss on me, setting me back into a trance. What snapped me out of it, was his hand quickly grabbing my butt.

I squeaked and pushed him away, a huge smile on both our faces. “We’re in public, asshole!” I laughed. He shrugged.

The two of us held hands at the bus stop, waiting patiently for it to arrive. Thankfully this is where we met because we lived so close to one another.

The bus ride home was tranquil. Because it was night, every passenger was silent with ear buds in, or reading peacefully.

My head found it’s way back on Max’s shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around mine.

As we got off the bus, Max checked the time. “God damn it.” He muttered.  
“What?”  
“It’s ten-fifty.”  
“It’s just five minutes?”  
“We’re talking about David here, if I’m more than three seconds late he’ll call an Amber Alert.”

I giggled.

Max walked over to take my hand and kiss me goodbye one last time. “Night.” Max whispered, pulling away to wink at me before pivoting on his heel and walking in the other direction. My heart pounded as I watched him leave, and I soon spun around and did the same.

[][][][][]

“Max! You’re a full six minutes late! Do you understand how worried I was about you? I was this close from calling the police!” David scolded, holding up his hands to almost pinch his fingers together.

“Chill the fuck out, David.” Max said, putting his hands up in defense. David was standing in the kitchen making a late dinner with his hands angrily on his hips.

“What were you even doing out so late anyway?”

Max grinned at the question, that sly look concerning David. “Y-You weren’t doing drugs were you?” He asked, whispering the ‘drugs’ part.

Max rolled his eyes and the smile dropped. “I was out with a girl.”  
David’s face flared up in red. “Is she a hooker?”  
“No David we met on the bus-“  
“Is she a stripper? Did she drop out of high school?”

Max furrowed his eyebrows at the worried parent. “She’s actually in the top fifty of her class, David.” Max snapped.

“Well, I hope you make good choices with her- don’t get her pregnant- Wait! You shouldn’t be doing anything like that with anyone at your age!”

Max grinned, decided to make David’s concerns worse by spilling a few lies. “Really? Because we’ve fucked a couple of times already.”

David almost dropped the wooden spoon he was holding.

“Yeah, in the house too. We’ve done it on the couch, in my bed, we even almost did it on yours.”

David’s face lost some of the color to it. “Max!” He snapped, his voice cracking. Max snickered at the reaction he was getting. “Yeah, and I decided not to use a condom. Who knows? She might already be pregnant.”

David looked like he could explode with anger. He might as well did so if Max didn’t tell him he was kidding any later than he did.

“Go to bed right now, no dinner for you! But I will bring you some anyway because keeping food from your kids is abuse but- no dessert!”

Max rolled his eyes. “I already got some tonight, anyway.” He said, licking his lips then smacking them together. David narrowed his eyes at the teenage boy walking to his room.

As Max flopped down on the bed, he saw a text message notification.

“Did David take the lateness well?”  
“As well as he always does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1324


	7. Fight (David x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are set on leaving Camp Campbell, but David has other opinions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @Euodia!

“Well gosh darn it, how could you say you want to leave Camp Campbell? Won’t you miss me?”  
“I’ll come back and visit, promise.”  
“But why leave?”

David’s arms crossed in a quizzical manner, eyebrows burrowed in a way that forced me to speak.

“It’s dirty and all the kids here are animals! I mean, you never got mad at Gwen for wanting to leave, you supported her!”  
“You and Gwen aren’t the same person.” He told me, rolling his eyes halfway and looking at the floor.

“We’re both just counselors! You should be happy that I’m looking for a job in the city instead of trying to tie me down to this dirt hole.”

“Camp Campbell is NOT a dirt hole.” He interrupted me at the last second. “You’ve only been here for a few months. Give it more time and I’m sure you’ll love it just as much as I do. Just think, is there anything at all here that you like just a little bit?”

I tapped my chin and shook my head. David frowned. “Well then we’ll have to force you to give it time.”  
“What do you mean ‘we’ll’? It’s just you that’s trying to stop me.”

David’s expression suddenly snapped into a shocked look, like I had found out classified information from him.

I cocked an eyebrow.

“I want you to find the joy here. That’s all.”  
“I’m sure there’s something else going on or else you’d let me go!”  
“Give it time!”

“This place is a shit stain!” I roared over him. He was silent. “This place barely even passes as legal, David! And I’m certain no kid here actually likes it. Gwen doesn’t like it either, because every night before we go to bed she talks about it!”

David took his bottom lip between his teeth. “Just let me be, David. I actually need money instead of validation and high-fives.”

David opened his mouth to speak and I put my flat hand up to my throat, making a cutting motion across it. “I don’t want to hear an excuse. College debt isn’t gonna pay itsel-“  
“Will you just fucking listen to me for one second?!”

After that sentence was spoken, the cabin echoed with deafening silence.

If I could see the expression on my own face, I’m sure it wouldn’t have been shy from unexpected defeat. David’s chest heaved two angry breaths before he regained himself.

“You have to listen to me to understand what I’m trying to tell you.” He said, mouth still pulled in a scowl. “I know the place is dirty. I know the food isn’t up to par and I definitely know the kids are a handful. But you and I, and Gwen, are a team. I don’t want you to go.”

My heart jumped a beat. “David, you’ve never sworn at me...” I spoke quietly, hushed words really conveying my disbelief. David’s eyebrows raised in a surprised manner.

He then averted his gaze and frowned much sadder. “I know, I’m sorry. I just really needed you to be quiet.”

I placed a hand on my chest to touch my racing heart, then let my arm drop. “David, how can you ever love such a worthless-“

David furrowed his eyebrows at me.

“I mean, tough job.”

David’s shoulders slumped down to a relaxed position. His eyes scoured the room, setting on a chair. He grabbed the end of it and pulled it to the side of his bed and sat in it, then patted the bed for me to sit.

I obeyed and sat straight across from him, our knees barely touching.

“I didn’t like it as a kid. In fact, I hated every second of my time spent here. But in every campers life is an awakening. One that makes you want to stay and give your heart to Camp Campbell.”

Hearing how passionately David was talking about this place sent a tinge of guilt through my chest.

“That’s all I ever want for you. To really believe there’s good here.”

I thought about his wish for a moment, then stretched an arm out to place on his knee. He looked at me, those shiny green eyes twinkling with wait.

“If it means that much to you, I’ll stay.”

David’s pearly whites shined up the room, and he lunged forward to attack me in a hug. Caught off guard, I fell backwards onto his soft comforter and squealed.

“I knew you’d say yes!” He chimed, his lanky arms wrapping tightly, very tightly, around my figure. His dog-like personality made me crack a smile, then a full on laugh.

David picked his head up off my chest to show a Cheshire Cat grin. “You’re a convincing man.” I said, leaning forward to place a kiss on his nose.

“Anything to keep you here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 866


	8. Car Accident Aftermath (Max x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get in a car accident and Max runs to check on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @Arandomsnail!

“Which room is she in.”  
“Let me find out-“  
“Hurry, god fucking damn it.”  
“Sir you do not have to use language.”  
“I do if my fucking girlfriend is dead.”

Max’s fingers anxiously tapped along the solid marble counter, eyebrows twisted and mouth pulled into a scowl. The woman at the computer typed slowly, her acrylic nails tacking across each key.

The sound only heightened Max’s anger.

Now, he was grabbing the counter with white knuckles, grinding his teeth back in forth in his mouth. “Ah, she’s in room 216 on the second floor.”

As soon as the answer left her mouth, Max darted towards the elevator, smacking the ‘Up’ button with an open palm. He crossed his arms anxiously, tapping his foot on the tile floor.

Too long.

Getting annoyed, the young man subconsciously said ‘fuck off’ to the elevator and headed for the stairs, dodging on coming nurses and nervous patients.

His sneakers squeaked up each step and he almost tripped a few times from running dangerously fast.

Max ran at the door that separated the stairwell to the second floor with his shoulder out, smashing into the double doors, causing them both to swing out. He skidded across the floor, sweat now forming at his brow.

Max’s eyes scanned the room numbers panicked. “213, 214...” He spoke.

Upon reaching room 216, Max peeked in. As soon as he saw me staring at the television with half-lidded eyes, he scrambled to open the door.

My gaze snapped to where I heard the noise of the door, thinking it was a doctor. When I was mistaken, I almost cried.

Max stood in the doorway for a few heartbeats, chest raising and falling. “I’m okay-“ I started, but he had already run to the side of my bed to incase me in a hug. His strong arms wrapped around my body, sealing off the gaps between us.

The room was quiet except for the faint sounds of the television, and my heart monitor.

“Max...” I whispered, slowly raising my arms up to comfort him by rubbing his back.

“I was scared shitless.” I heard a muffled voice about me. His voice cracked and sounded like it was breaking.

“I’m okay, I just have a little fracture in the knee is what the doctor said.” I told him, still rubbing up and down his spine. His grip tightened, and I felt his chest twitch, like a hiccup.

He was choking back tears.

I smiled warmly, feeling my heart warm at the sight of how much he cared for me. “Get in here.” I told him, sliding over to create space in my rather small hospital bed.

Max climbed in without another word and went right back to hugging me. This time, he pressed his lips to my forehead like a kiss, but never fully puckered his lips.

We stayed in this position for a few seconds.

“What happened to the fucker that hit you.” He asked against my forehead, his hands now gently holding my upper arms.

“The nurse told me he is still in the emergency room and isn’t looking too well.”  
“Good. I hope the bastard dies.”

My eyes widened a bit at the statement. “Max you shouldn’t wish that on anyone, not even a drunk driver.”  
“I can say whatever I want to someone who hurt my girl.”

Max shared his emotions in a different way than most men.

“Whatever, I’m just happy you’re okay.” He said, pulling away to look down at me. Sure enough, his eyes had a bit of red color and wetness to them. I smiled and reached my arm up to wipe away some tears that hid under his eye.

“I’m happy you’re here.”  
“Are you kidding?” He scoffed. “I came as soon as your mom told me.  
Almost got in an accident myself on the way over here.”

I half-heartedly laughed at his joke.

We stayed quiet, just admiring each other and how glad we were that I was still alive. Max and I laid back and he draped an arm over my shoulders, making sure to hold me close.

“You wouldn’t mind if I stayed the night, would you?” He asked.  
I closed my eyes and snuggled up to his side.  
“Stay as long as you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 798


End file.
